The Loyalty of the Lonely Dog
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: The pilot of the new Mechagodzilla founds a protective friend in the form of Anguris, but will the dog always be loyal to it's master's murderous hands?
1. Chapter 1

**The Loyalty of the Lonely Dog**

Chapter 1 

It bathed in a shine of diamond light, the only thing that could reflect the intensity of the suns rays in this world of nature. Some would bare it with the name of nightmare and others would call it a savior. It was humanity's attempt to put itself in the shoes of its mortal enemy, constructing a weapon that looked like it. It was a machine built to render the playing fields fair for mankind against their oversized enemies. It was no different than a knight wearing a suit of armor to defend the village from the menacing dragon. Mankinds down falls could be routed back to their hopes of relaying on their cheap tricks to shadow their weakness. Though, they had nothing else to relay on.

What was there to protect them, now had fallen through the cracks of its own dangerous energy. Humanity couldn't keep relaying on something else to protect them, something that could have destroyed them too. Even if they tried their best to kill what had saved them from harm, they had their respect for it and mirrored its image in its new replacement.

The steaming air brooked with an electrical hiss that squalled from the machine's unfastened maw, a roar that could only belong to Mechagodzilla. The sun was even dwarfed by its immense size, standing at over 130meters, as it gleamed harmlessly off the towering mass of steel. Its frame laminated with a shimmering silver tone, glancing off the armor plating,. Its head was square in shape, with the snout of the machine jetting out, armed with twin rows of steel trapping teeth as they grinned. The creation's slant eyes wrenched with sharpness, as they laid pointy at the ends, hued in a bright yellow. The robot's chest was smooth and round, forming to large pectoral areas. Against its chest, the machine's shoulders were also spherical and flat, behind them two triangular fins sliced through the suns light and suspended under its shoulders were the robot's biceps, large and toned giving a look of immense strength. Its hands were sculpted with rounded metal; its fingers lay open at their ends, each of them a highly power particle blasters. The robot's stomach was carved with over lapping layers of armor that tapered under the machine's brawny chest. Its vast weight was situated on two bulky, chunky legs, that came to an even more of a heap of rounded armor massing in extra booster lifters and well hidden weaponry. It's back pasted in three rows of barbed fins, each of the larger ones holding five points. A well-formed, but stubby tail came from between the back of its legs, dished with three rows of tiny square plates.

"Take two steps in front of you." The voice squeaked from behind the screen of the speakers.

Rotating machinery faltered in Mechagodzilla's knees and thighs as its legs pumped with easy movements as its feet took their first steps on the grassy lands that bellied below the sight of Mount Fuji. Fumbling metal shook from Mechagodzilla's legs as its feet tipped on the rough grounds.

"Take it easy. Relax and let the controls do the work for you, just guide them where they need to go. Ok, rotors in the legs are looking green all the way through. Though, I want to be sure that Mechagodzilla 2 will be able to move as easy on the ground as it does through the air. Lets try to make it a little harder for you and take it up to thirty steps."

Hammering claws trenched into the futile ground of the mountain region, as Mechagodzilla gradually lifted each of its feet. Tanking clanks of moving steel bounded through the hills as Mechagodzilla treaded. A wisp of steam sounded from the machine's heated chest as the sun burned into the reflecting metal. A tittering mechanical growl brimmed from Mechagodzilla 2's hinged jaw.

"Very good. Test time is now four hours into the trial run. The metal is now only showing signs of heat. Impressive if I must say. It seems that all areas are clear, but you need more practice as a pilot. It may be weeks before you will be combat ready, until then you will be put there the most vigorous training simulations. It's not everyday that we have a sixteen-year-old EPSER controlling one of our special units, but your skills are far beyond that of our better-trained veterans. We will just have to see what you can do against the Big G." The speaker crackled with the horse voice once again, it was cruel and down played.

The shadows in the cockpit swept against young, Kazuo's sweat torn face. His head bobbed back and forth like a cork in the water as he regained his breath from the tomb of blaring heat. The darkness covers his eyes, giving his kindly drawn mouth a much older look to it. "Miki says Godzilla isn't the enemy."

"Anything that threatens the lives of Japan is the enemy. I know Ms. Saegusa has taught you that not all of the monsters that you will face are 'bad' but we have no choice here, we have no way of knowing when they will attack or not. We can't take chances like that. Don't you forget that your parents were killed by one of those so called friendly monsters."

Kazuo's dark soaked eyes came with images of his screaming parents as they died in the flames of one of Godzilla's many treks into Japan. He couldn't cry, if he cried that would mean that he was living in the past, he was sure that he was going to correct the future, make sure that no one else was killed, to save everyone in this world, even if it meant his own life.

"That seems like enough testing for today. Please return to point Alpha three-two-six." The voice returned back to its job of commanding.

Like being buried in a lake, Kazuo held tight in the cockpit, not moving or even let a thought disrupt his focus.

"Respond!"

"No, I hear something, something is calling for help. I must go." Kazuo raised his face from the darkness of the cockpit, his eyes narrow and his lips pressed with a smile. " I won't let anyone down ever again."

Each mechanical step was taken with a lumber of heavy lurches, its frame wobbling off balance with every uneven stride. The bellow of clanking metal was louder than the heaven's thunder as it rolled through the valley.

"Kazuo! Goddamn kid, return to point Alpha three-two-six or face being court-martialed." The voice was harsh.

A searing wail of an unseen creature blared through the deepen scenery, the one that was calling for help.

"This may be of some use to us. We could use the weaponry systems on a live subject. Oh and your physic abilities are started to frighten me some. A power like that to found _kaiju _without a second thought is an astounding talent, it seems that you have even suppressed Miki's. UNGCC will finally be able to do its job and rid the world of all the of its hidden mistakes." It was spits of fire and stone as it whispered and oozed from the speaker.

The dusk of the shadows gave a false darkness to the creature's broken, dull brown skin. A lean shell that rode along the frame of the monster's spine fenced in its files of toothy spikes. The once again dinosaur's tail kept the same pattern, as twin chains of thorns went down to the tip of the elongated appendage. Its four legs long and crane like, with eight, slender and stretched out fingers tipping its front paws. The living fossil's gem of a face was again plated with spines and barbs, a crown of them sat on top of its head, as a brisk, hulky one pointed the end of its extensive mouth.

Twisting planty vines tangled around the creature's neck, collapsing the air that was still in its throat. It was the struggle of life, the struggle for food. The vines reached the mouth of a blooming base of a massive, enriched flower head that spurted from the dirty ground. Stretching yellows filled the three limping pedals that gapped over the coil of bending, razor sharp inline teeth that based the creature's mouth. Tricking drips of drool came beaded from the thin teeth, the taste of flesh already searing its taste buds.

Mechagodzilla staggered with misplaced footsteps to the screen of the grappling bodies, the planty monster, Lafelya, reeling the tension along its vines to tighten around Anguris's throat. The timid steps didn't even draw away any attention from the struggle. Mechagodzilla's right hand rotated flipping to its side, as its fingers straightened and locked. Sizzles of wounding golden energy bleed from the four round cannons. Like chucking spears, the energy beams sliced through the stressed vines, frying the moist greenery flesh with brutal snaps. Anguris became a slipping rock as it was freed from the shirking vines, its chin bouncing off the fertile ground, it's breathe heaving hard with stains of blood.

Tumbling pounds of dirt and soil collapsed against the push of Lafelya as the ground shook underneath its head. A warped hand of spiraling planty flesh heaved from the ground as it pulled the rest of its body free from the rich earth. Lumpy unwoven and shapeless legs supported a hump shaped body that was covered with mixes of dark green and red. Its bulgy body crumbled away the dirt that it was nesting on as it rose above the ground's surface. Its once entangled meal, now seemed unappealing, it wanted the shiny diamond that burned with fire.

Mechagodzilla's toes scraped through the tanks of dirt, staggering as it drag its feet uncontrollable. The cracked land formed an imperfect balance as Mechagodzilla's feet treaded on the thick cracks, sending the moving metal crashing to the ground with a burst of dust clouded the area around it.

Snarling vines shot from Lafelya's mouth converges against the smooth, unprotected metal surface that laid as Mechagodzilla's skin. The thin, weak tissue of the vines crackled and hissed against the burning metal as they entangle around Mechagodzilla's head and arms.

"FIRE! Or you are going to get yourself killed!" The deeming voice came into the darkness once again.

Kazuo battered into the shadow worn cockpit, his eye sunken into the deepen shade; his mouth frowned, a simple tear coursing against his lips. "I'm once again worthless, I can't save anybody, not even myself."

Like a tagging rope, Lafelya's slowly reeled in the staining weight of Mechagodzilla closer to itself. The collection of looping tentacles secured the metal monster down before it begun to pull it into the void of its life. As the entrapped Mechagodzilla was shifted across the ground, gaining closer to the giant flower. Wavering juices dribbled from Lafelya's pedals as they swelled over Mechagodzilla's frame as the machine was pulled into the waiting mouth. The flowery pedals wilted over the slimly metal of Mechagodzilla as the meaty plant consumed its torso.

The entire cockpit succumbed to the darkness, only a distant red laced through the screen as Lafelya's maw retracted back and forth. Kazuo shuffled with the vaulting movements that rode against the iron machine. "I could have protected it, just like I could have protected my parents. Never again, never again will I let someone die in front of my eyes."

Mechagodzilla's mouth cranked down, letting the budding energy that swirled in the back of its throat, blanket the void of enclosed prison. Gentle, damp spongy flesh was sliced in half as a lance of pure orange energy blazed through it, stemming from the machine's mouth. A creeping smoke ascend from a burning hole that had spread from the back of the giant flower's head. Inside the flames slowly slithered through Lafelya's figure. Mechagodzilla's torso slipped from its mouth as Lafelya tilted back, the acidic juices dripping harmlessly to the ground.

The once giant plant stooped to the ground, slipping back into the same hole that it came from, its body being slowly gulfed by the stinging fires. The pops of boiling water in its body tumbled through the mountain range.

Mechagodzilla staggered away, its movements even more faulty then its first run. Its glazed eyes came upon the laying monster that it had freed from its certain death. Blood pooled from a dozen wounds that grazed its body, the red crimson liquid staining the green landscape with its paint. A slim trickle still streaked the corner of its mouth. No movement came from its haltered body. Mechagodzilla kneeled down, a crushing mechanical sound seared from its moving legs. An open hand came down to rest on the creature's crowned forehead, the emotionless metal slowly sweeping back over its head.

"I'm sorry." They were the only words that could come from Kazuo's tighten mouth.

Mechagodzilla's arms shoveled under the limp and broken monster's frame, heaving it from its cradle on the ground. Breathless steps lumbered around the Mt. Fuji's scope, searching the beautiful vista for a final resting place. The land glinted with the hue of the sun, mirroring its power, a lake that rested quietly in the futile area. Like laying a baby down to sleep, Mechagodzilla put Anguris to the ground, putting it half in the water of the lake to wash off the blood.

"We have done your job, now return!" It was the last thing that the voice would say.

Metals cooled and the building electric vanquish as Mechagodzilla's systems were shut off to prepare itself for repairs. The dim lights that beaded the cockpits of the massive machine fainted to a soft black void as Kazuo welcomed it. He was alone with his thoughts, thoughts that his life was more meaningless then before. He had only taken the duty to pilot the robot, because he felt that he could save millions with his powers and the deadly robot's combined. But now he was even thinking that was an impossible obstacle and that everyone around him was meant to die. Wet tears came to rest on the still warm controls the machine. Though the tears stopped, in a cranking smile tore at his face.

Angered murmuring and rushing panics came from the control center of UNGCC's base headquarters, most were astounded by what they saw on the viewing screen.

"Place Mechagodzilla on stand by emergency alert."

The screen was shelled with the form of the once thought dead Anguris as it nested silently above the top of their base, asleep like a laying dog.

"I am not going. He's came to pay his respects for saving his life, he is my friend." Kazuo hollered from the murky cockpit.

"All hands stand down. Shit, It looks like UNGCC has a new pet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Like the ticks of a clock, the narrow, bight hallway was echoed by the lonely clacking noise. Holding doors parted, basked in the swinging glow from the fluorescent-lit hallway, it was an image known too well around, something that wasn't bleak and dark, something that didn't fit anywhere near the military.

"It's been too long, Kazuo." Ruby glossed lips spoke the easy words, as the young physic, Miki Saegusa stood in a classic brown jacket and matching skirt, her arms crossed like a smiling school girl as she carried her identical briefcase.

"It truly has." Miki's presence turned a smile on Kazuo's face.

"I hear that they have you working on the Mechagodzilla project. You seem to be following in my footsteps." Her voice dropped a level.

"There doesn't seem like anything else I could do. I feel like my powers are being used to benefit people more than me reading people's minds to see what their darkest secrets are. Don't worry; Godzilla is off limits, as well as any other monster that I feel that are no threat to humanity. That is my promise, Miki. It already seems that I saved one of them from being killed and it has followed me here. When I touch it's mind I can feel its affection for me."

"I warned you before about becoming attached, things happen that you can't control, I know that first hand." Miki took a seat at the desk that Kazuo was sitting at.

"I know the story about Destroyer and Junior, and Godzilla. But you didn't have Mechagodzilla with you; I can protect them before anything bad happens." Kazuo folded his arms and rested his head on top of them, his eyes blurring out of sight as he went deeper into thought.

A timid break of skin broke into a leaning grin against Miki's face, " You're far too young and I can't teach you this. You will just have to found out on your own that life isn't about everything being perfect; it's about lost and how one bounces back from it and gains strength. Hiding yourself in a metal shell like Mechagodzilla will just make things worse."

"How can you say something like that when you don't even know? I've saved someone, someone that doesn't even understand normal human intelligence, but somehow is trying to show me grace for what I have done. That means something to me, that isn't a lost, that is a gain, that's a friend that I have gained, that will always be there to protect me." His tone was sharpening, he felt like his mentor was trying to tell them that what he felt was wrong, when she had always told him no matter what he feels is always right.

"Kazuo…. please." Miki squeezed out.

"You're scared. I can feel it you don't want me to suffer the same as you did. You want me to live a sheltered life away from any harm, but I really can't do that. Even if something bad happens, I have to face it to see if I can't change it. I've already sat there one time and saw what the outcome was. I can't live through that again." The words came to Kazuo's lips and fell off.

The fog came like a walking old man, creeping and swirling against the piers that saw over the sightless Pacific Ocean, with the industrial empowered, but beautiful city of Yokohama behind it. The piers were empty, expect for the white mist that could even make a blind man lost.

"Yoko, come on this isn't funny, I can't see a damn thing in front of me." It was a voice of nerves, but of cheer as Jiro searched for his playful girlfriend.

With each step, Jiro took he didn't know if he was taking a step closer to the end of the pier or back towards the city. Breaking waves tattered against wooden poles, the sound was a reassurance, but brought about a new fear. Jiro gripped the wooden railing; his knuckles already plastered white with tension. His eyes squeezed and labored to peer through the fog, to see the swaying waves below, to know if Yoko hadn't fallen in. "Oh, please god…"

Something clattered behind Jiro, dropping harmlessly on to the harden deck, seemingly out of place. Jiro twisted his body around fast, a cheering smile snapping against his youthful skin. "Yoko, you scared me there for a second."

With comfortable steps, Jiro took his paces carefully to only found more fog. His toes buffered against something on the dock. His knees bent, bringing his body closer to the aging pier, the smell of wet wood encompassing his nose to the fullest. His fingers clasped against something soft and rubbery feeling, a sensation like leather. His pale blue eyes glimpsed against the shadowing white to see the form a shoe, a high heel pump, the same that Yoko was wearing.

"How strange…" His words were silenced as he felt something drip on to his head. With a suspicious hand, he carried it over his lush of hair, only to come back with something wet. His first thoughts lead him to the sight of on coming rain, but his mind wouldn't let it go that easily. Jiro brought his embraced hand to his eyes. A wipe of crimson collected in his palm.

A grunting, shoveling roar, that seemed to come from the bottom of the ocean and rolled through the entirety of the fog, came as Jiro's only clue to his missing girlfriend as more drips came down.

"We are letting the enemy's dog watch us play fetch. " The words came like a breath of freezing vapor that streamed from behind Commander Aso's teeth.

"It doesn't seem like it intends to harm or destroy the base. This could be a way of getting some psychology on the monsters." Kenich**i**Yamane thumbed his fingers against the keyboard that was in front of him as he spoke, always researching information on the various beasts. "It seems it has grown a sort of affection for Mechagodzilla, maybe we have gained an ally."

Their eyes laid grained as they slipped against the image of the still sleeping thorny monster. Its head nestled sluggishly into the ground as its nostrils flared with breezes of sweaty air.

"New monster sighted! Just leaving Yokohama Harbor!" The screaming voice blared like a swinging siren.

"Found Kazuo, we're preparing Mechagodzilla 2." Commander Aso tongued.

The Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris wheel dripped slowly in its rotation, the bottom seats sleeping into the cloth of wandering fog. Each seat was filled with youthful, teenagers that were taking joy in the wakeful fog. Coy laughter turned into a rendered shock. The last seats in the fog came back empty, a splash of blood smearing the gray steel benches. As the tilt pulled the boxes back to the top, two oversized, petrifying eyes met their fearful stained eyes.

Its body shadowed that of a human's; its skin was cased by bundles of green scales. Patches of mossy green hair, almost like seaweed swung from various parts of its body, most of it covering the top of its head and chest. The creature's eyes laid with pale blue pupils, strained by a hardening bloodshot. The monster's mouth was wide and puffy like a fish's, but juggled with cresting yellow stained teeth, the tips hidden with a whitish pink.

Gaila's teeth grinded flesh and bone into a meal for itself as it feed once again on the taste of flesh. It's hunt for food was an easy found on land, instead of the hardships that he had to face underwater to catch the whales that were a lot faster and smarter to allude him. He would get his full here on land, before the sun came again to blind his sensitive eyes.

With the Ferris wheel now stopped, Gaila picked and desired his next victims. A dangling pair of fit legs, ones that could have belonged to a beautiful woman, became engorged by Gaila's mouth as he chewed.

Belting, boiling vapors melted away from the weathered boosters that adorned Mechagodzilla's ankles and back as it landed in the ghostly city. The towers of fog impaired its sight, but it knew that its enemy laid within. The machine's legs whirled slowly, pacing the space between its steps.

"Take it easy, Kazuo. Remember that you still don't have much combat experience, just pace yourself and aim carefully; there are still people around you." The voice came in harsh and full of static.

The shiny armor of Mechagodzilla tinged in a dull darkness against the glooming, sunless sky as glared harmlessly at the pressuring robot. Gaila's sight turned with a stain of defiance to it. It know that Mechagodzilla wasn't something edible, it was another one of the many constructs that flood the upper surface, it had no flesh to chew, but it moved as if it was alive.

Gaila's jaws widened and then tightened as they pushed forward, grating its meal into a mesh of wadding glob and spat the wailing mess into the face of Mechagodzilla.

Kazuo's viewing monitor was filled with a red haze, the pattern of blood. As the film of blood smothered Kazuo's sight, he could notice speckles of tannish flesh, then he saw a finger, the fingernail still colored with a vivid red, a piece of once kissable lips slipping down the screen, most of the once dark cherry lipstick smudged off, he even saw bits of coarse black hair clumped still to flakes of skimmed flesh.

A tumble of sickness and anger foamed out of Kazuo's head as his eyes stammered with shock and hatred. His bottom lip quivered like a blowing leaf. As Kazuo's mind became stuck on the atrocious image, his fingers acted to retaliate.

Mechagodzilla's mouth broke its seal, its bottom jaw dropping like a trap door. Sloshing, unstable orange energy pitched from the robot's throat. The string of power lifted over Gaila's head, missing its intended target, as Mechagodzilla's frame stumbled backwards, tripping to the ground. Chafing metal came down on an area of concession stands at Yokohama Cosmo World Park as Mechagodzilla came battering down on top of them.

"Kazuo, you idiot, what are you doing? Get back up and remember aim carefully."

Mechagodzilla calmed its actions, as it laid vacant on its back. Gaila, even knowing that it wouldn't get any satisfaction from eating this construct, wanted to play with it for a while, just to have some fun before it had to go back to the sea. Its rough hands compressed around Mechagodzilla's left foot. Struggling pulls dragged the massive metal frame through the open amusement park, toppling over some of the smaller rides.

"Kazuo, snapped out of it and pull away from it with your thrusters!" The voice buzzed with anger.

Thrashing flames churned from the box like thrusters that lined Mechagodzilla's ankles, flipping along Gaila's fingers, curling flakes of skin back with teaming smoke. Gaila cradled its smoldering hands as Mechagodzilla skidded violently across the ground; metal seeped with sparks before the machine tumbled in a wooden roller coaster, spilling the structure like a box of stick matches.

Mechagodzilla's yellow streaming eyes glowed under the blanket of wooden planks that the fumbling robot laid under. A compacting foot clouted against Mechagodzilla's smooth chest, holding the tanked machine firmly to the ground. Mechagodzilla's head twisted, its mouth already gapped open sizzling with vaulting energy. Though, Gaila came prepared, his hands were grappled with the top half of a tower like house building that surrounded close to the area. The crumbling stone plugged and seal away one of Mechagodzilla's most powerful weapons, also blinding Kazuo by covering up the main camera.

Gaila grunted with a breath of warm air, he had beaten the land dweller easily. Now, he could finish his hunt without any interruptions. Gaila took his foot off of his defeated enemy's chest, the same dirt that it touched parted unevenly as something moved underneath it. The land came with a shuffle under Gaila's feet, as stone and dirt was grated apart as hundreds of thorny barbs scraped it away. A spiked canopy, shelled in heavy armor, bobbed from the hole that it had caused, before a horned muzzle shook off the dusty dirt that coated it Pushing with supple muscles, Anguris arose, craning down its bottom jaw to expel a searing wail.

"It had come to protect me…" Kazuo said with a cough, a tip of blood reaching the corner of his mouth.

A tagging rush thrusted through Anguris as its jaws fixed on one of Gaila's open hands, mixing fingers into the jumble of sharp teeth. Gaila was having its taste at being eaten alive now. Anguris swung its head like a heavy club; its nub like horn skimmed a clean line across Gaila's chest as Anguris's teeth pulled fingers out of their sockets.

Gaila seized his fractured hand, the pump of blood seeping through the breaks between his fingers. Its flesh burned with blinding pain, the land had many more dangers then the sea ever did. Gaila was ready to go back to the world were he could lurk in the shadows and didn't have to fight for his food.

The air became like a whirlwind, dust and fragments of wooden planks bellowed off the ground, like a pair of blowing dresses. Some of the debris twirled around Mechagodzilla's legs and back like a suspending cape that adorned its body. Unclasping metal sprung from its holding as the machine's breast plates open to expose two massive gattling guns, both housing nine barrels that can fire four thousand of the 200mm rounds that they expel.

A crowing howl lunged from Gaila's lungs and jaws as it boasted over the defense of its territory and life. Though, it was lulled by the cycling whirls of turning turbines as the gattling guns shook with existence. Popping blooms of fire puffed from the multi barrels, as hundreds of rounds were thrusted from their shelter.

Gaila's body was breached as hundreds of smelting bolts of metal bonded to its soft tissue and then tore it away. One round flew high and ruptured Gaila's right eye into a leak of milky white fluid and a drench of red. The pressing rounds teamed and riveted Gaila's bulk with bitter holes. As the turn of the spinning gattling gun barrels were cooled by the air, Gaila's mass stumbled with lumbered footing before it buckled backwards into Yokohama Harbor. With a streaming splash of grimy, cold water, the only movement that came from Gaila's silent frame were the thousands of punctures that bubble and foamed with water and blood before Gaila was returned back to his home.

Mechagodzilla thumped against the harden earth as its tired body lumped forward. Anguris prodded on its hoofed paws next to the calm robot, its chest still hanging open, the eighteen barrels of its massive guns still coiling with twists of smoke. Anguris's black tongue swept against Mechagodzilla's limp hand, showing his master his affection. Mechagodzilla's head spiraled upward before its jaw unbolt and boosted with a belling toll of mechanical noise as the sun parted the glooming clouds that sheltered over the salty ocean. The implausible pair was like a snake and a mouse, they were mortal enemies, but they worked together and showed each other their love. It would only be a matter of time before their hungers of history were going to come to life and they would have to face each other with fondness in their eyes as they spilled blood


End file.
